The New America
by AmyXRoseXMoon
Summary: "You know who I am don't you?" the green eyed man continued to stare, not saying a word. The other two blonds besides him stood utterly dumbfounded as well. "Yes" the blue eyed man crocked. "We do…" Tears filled his eyes. "It's been so long. so very, very long…" Romance later on. Full summary inside. Enjoy
1. Prologue: The girl in white

**Hello, my name is AmyXRoseXMoon and this is my new story called "The New America!" **

**I do not own Hetalia, all of it goes back to their respectful owners. The only thing I own is my own characters and the fanmade story based of the anime. I'm sorry if the begging is really fast pace or kind of cheesy, but this is the only way I could envision it hehehe ^.^" ****As Always**

**Enjoy!**

**~AmyXRoseXMoon~**

Summary-(sorry if it's crappy)

Amelia (more commonly known as Amy) is a normal teenager in the year 1236…..Ok scratch that, she's nowhere near normal, growing up in a small area commonly known as Culture Square in Brookfall. Where every house is a restaurant, shop, store, and anything else you can think of, as well as having a diverse group of people around the world running these shops. In a large cul-de-sac, where 11 colorful, and famous houses/shops stand, is where she lives helping her adoptive mother and siblings run an American 1950's styled dinner. Her next neighbors are practically her family, each house their own. This is all she knew, all she owned. This world of adventure and insanity.

Until now…

After 10 years of peace, Russia has come back to attack America. The government had only escaped by a hair the last time, but now, there is no hope. The once powerful country had become weak and feeble over the years, and even the president has lost all sense of nationalism and hope along with his people.

Except her.

All her life, Amy has felt a strong connection with her country, and with the news of Russian attack, a new fire ignites. Only one word stays with her, Freedom. She must protect her freedom, and everyone else's no matter what. In a matter of days her whole life is changed around, as she and her family try to prove the odd message from the Russians wrong.

_**-America is not Dead-**_

_**Prologue: The Girl in white**_

A simple empty cul-de-sac, that's where it all begun.

11 empty old houses sat in a 'u' un-kept with paint peeling on the sides.

The trees and plants had overgrown creating a forest in the civilization.

A slight breeze came and went making the bright colored flowers sway.

The birds sang a good morning song to the earth, and the cicadas chirped gleefully with them creating a natural symphony.

The sun shined brightly, creating long shadows where wandering rabbits slept in their cool shade.

Once in a while a smaller one would get restless and start jumping on its mother, pressuring her to play. She in reaction would swat them away and turn around.

This is where it all began

"Beautiful!" a plump red headed woman exclaimed. She let out a hearty laugh putting her freckly arms on her hips. Besides her was a grumpy looking teenager with bright strawberry blond hair, and another small red head girl.

"You've got to be kidding me…" the blond sighed. The woman spun on her heels and faced him.

"Nope" She grinned, green eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I like it" whispered the smaller girl. "Is this where we're going to live mommy?" the mother nodded her head and picked the child up.

"That's right Jennie, this is our new home." The boy let out a scoff and rolled his blue eyes.

"Great, we live in a dump."

"Oh, come on Felix! It's an adventure!" The red head laughed loudly once more and marched off towards the new house.

"You're completely insane Kathrin." Felix muttered.

"What was your hint!" she yelled back. "Now hurry up slow poke!" He sighed once again and quickly followed after them. Just how could this 30 year old woman act like a freaking 12 year old? For goodness sakes he was 14 and WAY more mature then his own mother. He followed the two kicking nearby rocks as he went.

"How does this one look?" she asked coming to the one right in the middle of all the houses. Felix looked at its old creaky boards with moss and mold growing along the edges. His noes wrinkled at its musty scent it gave off, and cautiously glanced at the old porch. He turned back to his mother with a look of disbelief.

"Again, you've GOT-TO-BE-KIDDING-ME!" she laughed and grabbed his arm.

"Come on we don't have all day!" the porch creaked under the weight of the three making Felix wince. Luckily none of them fell to their doom. He sighed, before glaring Kathrin. They wouldn't be in this situation if that man didn't ditch them, all for that-

Felix bit the inside of his cheek. No need to remember that. Just forget it. He snapped ut of his daze, and noticed his mother had stopped dragging him through the house. His eyes glanced around, taking in every detail. The floors were stained a dark brown, with high white trimming along the edges of dark green walls. Besides the thick layer of dust everywhere, the house was completely empty of furniture or appliances. 'No wonder nobody wanted this place…'

"So, how about now?" mom asked. Jennie was gone, probably running around the place trying to find the best room.

"Still a dump" I chuckled "But, it's pretty nice. A lot of work don't you think?" His eyebrows furrowed as he dragged a finger across the floor, turning it completely black. "Not to mention al the cleaning and money needed to be spent for appliances and furniture." She nodded her head.

"Yes, but we can do it…" Her eyes seemed to drift off, going to some unknown world. Felix frowned. It was always so wrong to see his mother so sad. Just something about sadness on her face didn't fit well what so ever. He reached forward, and embraced his mother in a hug.

"It's going to be alright. We CAN do it. Just the three of us" He declared. His mother shook her head slowly in agreement. Suddenly, the sound of light pattering came from the stairs before an hyper 5 year old came flying out. Her eyes brightened when she found us.

"I CALL THE BEDROOM ON THE SECOND FLOOR TO THE LEFT" She shouted before charging back up.

"HEY NO FAIR YOU BRAT! GET BACK HERE!" the teenager yelled back running after her. Kathrin crossed her arms and started chuckling. 'Like nothing ever happened hu?' she shook her head back and forth. Then looking out the window, she saw the clear blue sky, and her smile grew wider. "This is our new start. An adventure, and I just have a feeling it's going to change us…for the better." With that, she climbed up the stairs to stop anymore holes that need to be patched up.

However, when she turned around, a head poked over the edge of the window. A tuft of blond hair and bright blue eyes, like the sky above, full of adventure, and curiosity appeared. A bird landed on its head, making the child giggle pleasantly before popping back down, and disappearing.

~3 Weeks later~

"Felix! Hand me that hammer will you!" Kathrin shouted from above. The blond grabbed the tool and quickly handed it to her. "Thanks" she said before nailing another board into the side of the house. Sweat was pouring down both their faces, and truthfully, Felix wanted nothing more than to jump into the tiny plastic blow up pool with his litter sister. Kathrin couldn't agree more as she noticed her son look longingly at it. Climbing down the latter, she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "How about a break and some ice cream while we're at it?" On cue, Jennie's head snapped to our direction, and gave a wild grin.

"YAY! Ice cream!"

"Oh, so now you get out" Felix rolled his eyes. "Come on squirt" The three started to walk inside, but-

"What?" he whispered.

"You ok?" Kathrin popped her head out the door. Her son continued to stare down the street, a look of confusion and shock on his face.

"Y-Ya, just thought…I saw something" Felix said. Then, from the corner of his eye, he saw it again. It couldn't be though right? A kid, no older then Jennie, dressed in an all-white dress? Maybe the heat was getting to him.

~2 Weeks Later~

The family had been making progress with the house. They finally knocking out the walls between the kitchen and living room, and now connecting them. As well as order all the appliances and tables for the restaurant and its kitchen. Not to mention put them in huge debt….Yep got to love that.

Felix heaved a heavy sigh and sprawled out on the floor. 'Why does summer have to be so damn hot' he cursed within. Wiping the layer of sweet, he continued to stare at the celling. 'And that kid…I wonder how their doing' ever since two weeks ago, Felix had continued to see the child. In their backyard, front yard, in the trees, the other houses. Though, every time he was caught staring, the child would run away before he could react. Sighing again he stood up and grabbed the broom. "better go and sweep the porch now he muttered. Opening the door and slamming shut, he looked up and froze. There they were, the child in white.

But, this time they didn't run. It stayed their looking at Felix from around the corner of another house. It blinked, then so did he. Felix cocked his head to the side, and the child followed in pursuit. Slowly putting the broom down, he walked back inside. The child gave a confused look while two rabbits hopped right next to it. One of them sniffed its hand and then nudged it playfully. A soft click echoed, and the child's eyes widened. The boy had come back, with a brightly colored box with weird creatures on it.

"Would you like one?" his voice asked calmly. The child nodded its head rapidly. Felix smirked. "then you have to come over here and get it." It shuffled its feet honestly. Looking left to right, and back it furrowed it's eyebrows in thought. Then, ever so slowly, took a step forward. "Come on" he encouraged "I won't bite" They were only 10 feet from each other now. The child stopped, and stared at Felix. He waved the Popsicle around and patted the spot next to him. It hopped up, and looked back at him with- out stretched hands. "Ah! What do you say first?"

"Can I please have one" The child said clearly. Felix's mouth dropped.

"Holy crap you can talk!" it shuffled nervously.

"Y-Yes… can I please have it now" The blond snapped out of his funk, and handed the Popsicle to the other. He watched the smaller one sucked on the frozen sweet, before those blue eyes grew bright in happiness.

"You like it?"

"Mhm!" the child agreed and continued to eat the sweet. There was a moment of silence.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" Felix let his face rest in the palm of his hand.

"Amelia, but I like Amy better" she (since no boy is named Amelia Felix understood) answered.

"Nice to meet you Amy, my name is Felix" she looked at me with those bright blue orbs, and cocked her head quizzically to the side.

"Felix…lucky, and successful, at least in Latin it is" she mumbled and went back to her popsicle. Felix stared at her in awe. 'How did she know that? It was true his mother had picked that name from his great, great, great grandfather, who was Italian, and she even told him the same exact thing. But…How did she know that?'

"Ya…" he said grabbing his own popsicle.

"What are these called?"  
"Otterpops, have you never had one?"

"No" she stated bluntly. Felix nodded his head slowly.

"Alright one more question…" the girl watched him curiously. "….Where's your parents?" She opened her mouth, but quickly closed it, and looked away. Then out of the blue, hoped of the porch, and ran down the street.

"WAIT!" Felix yelled, but it was too late, Amy had disappeared into the overgrowth.

~1 Month Later~

"Y-Yes sir I understand….Yes, yes I do get it….FOUR MONTHS! But that's just insane!...I know bu-….yes….understandable sir….alright, and have an absolutely HORRIBLE DAY AS WELL!" after her loud shout, the phone was slammed down with a loud bang. Kathrin ran her fingers through her red hair and sighed. Four months, she had four months till she had to pay the money back.

~2 months later~

"But I don't want to go to school!" Jennie wined while Felix tried to drag his younger sister out the door.

"Don't worry mom we'll be fine, just do whatever you need to do!" He said slightly out of breath "Come on Jennie let go of the door!"

"NO! I'm staying home" She screamed back. Then with one last tug Felix unlatched her from the door frame. He threw her over his shoulder and carried her squirming and biting form away. Kathrin laughed tiredly. Those were definitely her children. Turning back to the mess of a project she sighed. 'Maybe I need a break' abandoning the mess, she made her way outside, and sat on the large rocking chair. Relaxed and exhausted she looked at the house once more. Half of the outside had been painted a light red/pink, and the window to her left was still broken. Too much, in so little time. They wouldn't be able to open the restaurant for another few months, and for some reason the bank wanted their money back NOW!

"E-Excuse me miss" a voice echoed from below. Looking down, Kathrin was faced with a girl dressed in white dress. Wait a second!? This is the girl Felix was telling me about.

"Y-You're Amy right" Kathrin questioned the odd girl. She nodded her head.

"You look troubled, is something wrong?" she continued. The red headed woman stared at the girl in shock. Those eyes were so young, yet, so wise at the same time.

"Just adult trouble" she chuckled. Wait? Why wasn't she taking this kid to the police? Her parents are probably worried sick. Her face became serious "You're alone aren't you…Felix told me" Amy nodded her head.

"yes…But at the same time I'm not quite sure?" She closed her eyes, her forehead scrunching up in thought. "It's like, I remember things, but I don't remember…not that, that makes any sense" Kathrin laughed.

"Quite an odd thing for someone your age to say."

"I'm an odd person" she smiled "You know, even though you're having troubles you shouldn't give up. That's like giving in to their game, and letting them win" Kathrin studied the girl, letting the words sink in. Amy grabbed the older woman's hand. "You can't get anywhere without having a few bumps and cracks in the road." The girl smiled. Silence lingered between them. Then, ever so slowly, a crazy grin spread across Kathrin's lips.

"I guess your right" she said. Along with her smile, a new found energy was flaring from within. "ALRIGHT THEN" she shouted, shooting out of her seat. "GET READY WORLD BECAUSE KATHRIN HETHFEIL IS COMING YOUR WAY! HA, HA, HA, HA!" Amy began to giggle along with her maniac laugh. Picking the girl up, her smile never left. "So you really have nowhere to go? No family, memory, or home?" The child nodded her head. Kathrin smirked "Then welcome to the family, from now on out, your name will be Amelia Hethfeil." Amy's eyes brightened and a smile appeared on her chubby face.

"F-Family" she whispered "Really?" Kathrin nodded her head, and began to walk in.

"You know it! Now come on, we've got a lot of work to be done." She stopped and turned to the other houses. "One day, this place is going to be amazing, just like I envisioned it…" the two walked in, and Kathrin placed Amy on the ground and grabbed her hand. "Come on let's find you a room alright?"

"Yep!" she said popping the 'p'. Half way up the stairs Kathrin stopped, and looked at the younger girl.

"So you don't know anything besides your name?" she asked. Amy shook her head.

"I do clearly remember a few other things." She informed.

"Hm? Like what?" the girl seemed dazed for a second, staring into oblivion.

"Three words, Communist, Freedom, and… Iggy…"


	2. Ch 1 It's Only the Begging

**YO! whats up ^w^ The next chapter is finally up~! I wanted to start it off by introducing everyone in Amy's life (cause they play an important role) as well as set up the scene. So sorry if it seems kind of random (I hope it's not...)**

** Also, every time I introduce a new character of mine (that's important) i will put a little info about them so you wont lose track (cause there is a lot of people) Translations will be at the bottom as well. A special thank you to all who favorited/followed/rated (Einsamer Ritter). I really appreciate it ^.^ Please continue to review, favorite, and follow!  
**

**I hope you like the story. I don't not own Hetalia, or anything that belongs to someone else, besides my own character yada, yada, yada, purely fan made, yada, yada, yada. As always  
ENJOY!  
~AmyXRoseXMoon~**

**Ch. 1 It's only begun**

_**Amelia**_

A ghostly whisper, almost like it was never there.

_**Amelia, please remember**_

Remember? Remember what? What's going on? Why can't I see anything?

_**Open your eyes**_

M-my eyes? I scrunched my nose up, and took a deep breath. Why was it so hard to do something so simple? Letting out the breath slowly, I pried my eyelids opened. However, blurry darkness filled my vision.

_**Y-You idiot...Why, why did you just disappear...**_

That voice, it's different...but...so familiar.

_**Give him back...Give him back to me DAMN IT!**_

It sounds so sad. Why? And who is he talking about?

_**WHY! WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME! GIVE HIM BACK! GIVE ME BA-...GIVE me...please...**_

The sounds of tears hitting wooden floorboards echoed, along with soft sniffling and almost silent sobs. I feel, so...frustrated...sad, upset, like I want to scream out to him, and cry myself. To tell him...What exactly? Suddenly the room becomes lighter, and I start to make out an image. A figure sits crouched over on a couch with something tucked close to his chest. Then, the figure starts to turn to me, and my heart races as a pair of deep forest green eyes meet me, and-

"OI! GET THE HELL OFF YOUR LAZY ASS" a voice screamed before the blaring sound of trumpets filled my ear.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed back, and landed roughly on my butt. Rubbing the sore area, I looked up and saw three teenage boys all smiling down at me. Peter (the one who screamed most likely), Ben (Aka Benjamin and one of the two who had a trumpet) and lastly Jacques (the other trumpet bastard).

"Morning Love" Ben smirked, black hair falling in his dark blue eyes.

"Bon matin" Jacques winked and ran a hand through brunet locks.

"Guten Morgen schöne" Peter chuckled, those bright blue eyes twinkling with mischievousness. I looked at each of them one by one. Dark blue, light green and ocean blue eyes all filled with knowing looks.

"...You've got 5 seconds..." and they were gone in a flash.

1

2

3

4-

"GET BACK HERE YOU ASS HOLES!" I slammed my door open, practically ripping it off the hinges. Running towards the stairs, I threw my leg over the railing and slid all the way down. My feet hit the black and white tile with a soft thump, and I was off again.

"Morning" a voice laughed. I skidded to a halt and gave my mother and siblings a bright grin. Kathrin leaned over the ice-cream parlor counter, while Jennie sat on top of it, and Felix on one of the round red stools.

"Mornin'' I smiled and gave my three finger salute "now if you'll excuse me, I have three Europeans I have to kill~"

"Just don't get caught!" Jennie called as I ran outside. I laughed, whilst Felix reach over and slapped her behind the head. When I made it to the middle of the cul-da-sac, I stopped and looked around. 'Damn! They got away!' a sharp whistle broke me from my daze.

"Nice PJ's chica" another accented voice laughed. To my left I saw Augusto with Carolina, and her brother Lorenzo. 'Hu?' I looked down, and immediately turned a bright red. I was wearing my smurf shorts that practically showed my butt. '...great...' The sound of loud laughter caught my attention, drawing it to Jacques' family restaurant. The three hooligans sat at the outside tables, bright grins on their faces. My jaw clenched and I pushed the blue sleeves of my night shirt up. Cracking my knuckles I walked towards them chuckling.

"Just who the hell do you bastards think you are?"

"hmm.." Ben sighed. Leaning his head in the palm of his hand he closed his eyes. "Let's see, Peter why in the world would we do something so 'horrible' to our beloved Amy?"

"I'm not quite sure myself Benjamin, maybe it's because we love her. What do you think Jacques?"

"Well Peter, it may be because our dear Amy is practically like a sister to us~"

"Or-" they said in union "It's her Birthday!"

…..Crazy trio say what...

In the background you could hear Augusto laughing his ass off with Lorenzo. A hand grabbed my shoulder. "You really are way too spacy and dense sometimes Amelia" Carolina giggled.

"Shut up" I mumbled and gave a childish pout. This just made everyone laugh louder. Peter got up and walked over before embracing me in a bear hug.

"You're too cute for your own good Schwester" He said with a signature smile.

"Peter...I know where you live, and I will come in the middle of the night and steal all of your beer. Along with revealing your porn stash to you bruder and Vater..." His jaw dropped.

"Looks like she got you their" Jacques snickered.

"I also know where yours is frenchy" the blonde's eyes grew wide.

"You wouldn't" he whispered.

"You'd be surprised" Ben sighed. Clearly remembering the time I threatened him with replacing all his music for (quoted by him) Crappy American pop. You know, just the usual oldies like Justin Bieber, Hanna Montana/Miley Cyrus, High-school musical, and even just a little 1D just to tick him off more. I knew it pissed him off, but did he really have to chuck his iPod out the window and into my own. I think I still have a bruise on my forehead from it.

"Satin really did drop you off at Kathrin's doorstep!" Jacques cried dramatically.

"You just found this out" Lorenzo chuckled. Caroline reached over and slapped him behind the head.

"Ow!"

"Is it really the 6th?" I asked. I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to remember. I really could lose track of time easily couldn't I.

"That would be correct" our small group looked up only to see Mr. Abney, Jacques father.

"Good morning père" Jacques said, leading to a chain of good mornings from the rest of us.

"Good morning to you as well" he laughed. I always loved it when Mr. Abney laughed. It was deep and kind making any bad mood disappear in an instant, I should know. There have been plenty of times that it's happened. His eyes landed on me, smile growing wider. "17, it still amazes me. When will all of you just stop growing!"

"When Mr. Abelli finally believes pasta couldn't have been created if the Chinese didn't invented noodles" another voice interrupted.

"Hey Déshí! Decided to come and join the living!" Peter called out to the Chinese boy. Déshí sighed and shook his head, his ponytail swaying side to side. It may sound girly, but on Déshí, it only made the boy look more masculine. I have no clue if it was the muscle shirts he usually wore, or that he could kick anyone's butt in karate, but he sure intimidated a lot of people...well except us...

"The only reason I didn't want to get up, was because I knew I would have been forced into another one of your crazy pranks" he smirked "actually I'm surprised none of you have been beaten to a pulp by now."

"HA!" Peter scoffed "as if! There's no way Blondy over here could beat me, I'm freaking German!" my eyebrow twitched, and slowly everyone, but Mr. ego, started to back away.

"ein..."

"ACK! Alright, alright I get it just don't count any farther!" the brunet screamed and jumped behind a chair. I grinned triumphantly.

"Just remember we were trained by the same old man"

Peter began to grumble. "Ja, Ja whatever..." The air was filled with light chatter and laughter, and i couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of me. Everything and everyone i loved was here before me. It lasted another year.

Sighing, I flopped into a seat and looked to the sky. '17' i thought in shock 'I'm young, but i feel so old...' The large cul-da-sac sat before me, as peaceful as ever. However opening hours would be soon, and it would be filled with hundreds of people again.

A soft breeze blew past me, and i closed my eyes. Only to reveal those emerald eyes once again…

* * *

"WATCH OUT!" the new trainees voice screamed across the diner. Her foot caught on the edge of a seat, and it was smooth sailing through the air. I reached my arm out, catching her around the waist, and with my other hand caught two of the three plates while my right foot caught the last one.

"You alright?" I asked. She fixed her glasses and gave me a look of horror and embarrassment.

"Y-yes, I'm really sorry about that Amelia…" Standing her up straight i placed all her plates back in her arms.

"Don't worry about it! being a waitress is a lot harder than you'd think. You'll get the hang of it sooner or later"

"But you're so good at it" she exclaimed and motioned to the five other plates in my arms. Kathrin walked up from behind and placed a hand on the girls shoulder.

"Well of course she is, Amy's been working here for years. The same goes for Jennie and Felix!" We all then looked at the younger red head. She was racing back and forth with ease, grabbing and giving plates, as well as taking orders. All the while, Felix was in the kitchen with Johny flipping and frying things without a moment of hesitation.

Haley (the new trainee) fumbled with the frilly edges of her white and black polka dot dress. Every waitress wore one, and the waiters casual black pants, a white dress shirt, and red vest. Felix was both the cook and a waiter, depending on the day.

Kathrin patted her back encouragingly. "come on, you'll get better, just like Amy said!" The wild woman then shoved her off "now go out there and do your best" letting out a loud bellow of laughter Kathrin walked away. Haley looked at me once more. I smiled and nodded my head. The dark haired girls eyes lit up, and she was off once again full of new found energy.

"You're so nice on the outside sweet heart" My eyebrow twitched, before looking at the chuckling boy.

"Shut up Ben, you reap what you sow" Now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow.

"What have i ever done to you _Love~_" he acted all sweet at first, but soon that all too familiar smirk crossed his lips.

Now, it is every American girls dream to find some hot British guy that would swoop her off her feet and take her on some romantic adventure (If it's Doctor Who then make that every girl in the world). Not to mention the punk rocker style was a plus on Ben. Ask any of them. They're always coming to his book/music shop just to steal a look of the son of a biscuit eating bulldog. However, i am not one of those girls, and instead of wanting to kiss the idiot, i would love to shove that stupid guitar of his up his wazzu. Screw the gentleman image, the nicest thing he's ever done was save a kitten from a tree, and it was only to get the little girls sisters phone number.

I leaned over the table, resting my head in the palm of my hand. A smile curled across my own lips, as eyes narrowed into slits. "I don't know _Babe~_" i cooed dangerously "You answer for me."

"How can i do that when i don't even know? Maybe it's because you're jealous~"

"Careful sweetie, if you put anymore hot air in your head it will explode" Fire flashed behind his eyes, turning the smirk into a scowl. Ben opened his mouth, ready to attack with some smart ass comeback. It was cut short by a hand reaching over, grabbing his piercing lined ear, and twisting it in a painful direction.

"I still have no clue why my frère hangs out with you" The hand's owner sighed shaking her head. "Oh! and happy birthday Amelia, only 4 more years until we drink legally oui?" The blond winked, while a writhing and cursing Ben was held under her wrath. I laughed.

"Thanks Evelyn, and i think i can wait a little longer then that." Evelyn gasped dramatically.

"What! but you have to, we're drinking partners!"  
"Don't you remember the last time we went to the pub on Mission?"

"we'll it's not my fault Peter couldn't hold his liquor down, and we had Lukas there to help us out right?"

"He also swore to never go out drinking with us again, and if i remember correctly, you were also just as bad as Peter. So me, Lukas, Akio, Carolina, AND Kasumi had to hold the both of you down and convince the cops that you were definitely not drunk. You're just lucky the old man and your mother came to our rescue." The french girl gave a small pout.

"Alright, alright i get is yeash!" Benjamin stood up and glared at the blond, ear still in her hand.

"CAN YOU LET GO OF MY BLOODY EAR YOU FROG!" Evelyn twisted his ear harder, and then dropped him to the ground. We both stared at the writhing mass below us.

"Don't you have a performance or something to do today?" Evelyn said flipping her hair. The dark haired teen sent her one last glare, before making his way over to the stage.

"Happy?" he scoffed, brushing past me. I smirked.

"Yep~" he chuckled.

"Fat ass"

"Tasteless bastard"

"You know you love me~" He sang, and walked away.

"if i didn't hate him so much, i would have made it my mission to hook the two of you up a long time ago." I shook my head at her words.

"Hate is a strong word"

"But an accurate one for this situation. Now then, get changed out of that uniform" I blinked.

"Why?" Evelyn smiled.

"Because we're going out"

* * *

_**Translations**_

Bon matin- Good morning (French)

Guten Morgen schöne- Good morning Beautiful. (German)

Schwester- Sister (German)

Bruder- Brother (German)

Vater- Father (German)

père- Father (French)

frère- Brother (French)

_**Characters!**_

**Amy**

Was adopted by Kathrin at a young age, and is the main character of the story. Knows nothing about her past, but holds onto three words that fills her with emotions unknown to her. Works as a waitress at her families diner. Childhood friends with everyone in her neighborhood. Sister of Felix and Jennie.

_Age_: 17

_Looks_: Short wheat blond hair, with a little piece sticking out in the front, but it has a slight curl to it. Sky blue eyes, and tan skin. Wears a lot of combat boots, and converse, and usually has a waist length jacket on. (however in the summer that can be changed...) Her style is fun and outgoing (guess you could say hipster…..), and she's never afraid to try something new.

_Personality_: Outgoing, yet shy at times, and can be easily embarrassed. Random, and can have her odd bubbly moments. Loves to be with people and help them out. Hardworking (mostly in the shops) and won't give up on things until they're done. Stubborn as an OX and has a flaring temper (Peter and Ben swear she has bipolar disorder). Can be calm and level headed at times. As well as very mature and stoic (two versions of this). Sarcastic (mostly with Ben...). Scared of the dark and Russians (But doesn't know why exactly...A/N-will be explained later...) Very intelligent as well, but still has a lot to learn. (she can have her blond moments however…..) Also she has weird states that everyone calls "Amy's 7 stages." Each one reveals a trait much stronger, that it overpowers the rest. For example, in Amy's Calm state she is more quiet and observant of things (instead of being so dense and spontaneous). She tends to go into this stage when a crisis hits and they need a level headed person to help them out, or when she feels at peace (other things effect this stage, but will be shown though the story)

_Strengths_: Outgoing, hardworking, powerful/smart.

_Weakness_: Scared easily, hot tempered, can be very (VERY!) dense and stupid at times, acts without thinking.

**Peter**

Childhood friend of Amy's (and everyone else. They're a big group of old friends), Lukas' younger brother and son of Mr. Adelberg (aka Viktor). Works at his fathers mechanic shop. Is very close to Amy like his brother, and even calls her his little sister. He is best friends with Ben, Jacques, and Augusto (Also part of the childhood friends). Good with cars, but mostly likes to work on motorcycles, and even has a few he owns.

_Age__:_ 17

_Looks_: brown hair and ocean blue eyes. Always has a bright grin on his face, a mischievous look in his eyes.

**Lukas**

Childhood friend of Amy. Older brother of Peter, and Mr. Adelberg's son (Aka Viktor). Also works at his fathers Mechanic shop. He is very close to Amy like his brother, and is practically like an older brother to her (and she his little sister, which he does call her like Peter). Very good with cars like his father, and can fix almost anything.

_Age_: 18

_Looks_: Very tall (5.10) blond hair, and bright blue eyes. Is mischievous like his brother, but seems more mature and quiet then the other.

**Ben (Aka Benjamin)**

Childhood friend of Amy's (and the group). Is a jack a** most of the time but has his sweet moments. Even though he and Amy are close friends they tend to fight a lot (along with Evelyn whom he loathes with a fiery passion.) Works at his fathers/Mothers bookshop, as well as managing the music section. Talented musician/singer.

_Age_: 17

_Looks_: messy black hair, dark blue eyes, and piercings all along his ears (his left side has more than his right and no gauges). Overall punk look.

**Jacques**

Son of Mr. and Mrs. Abney, and Evelyn's younger brother. Childhood friend of Amy and part of the devious group (Augusto, Peter, Benjamin) Works as a chef in his fathers french restaurant, and loves to cook/bake.

_Age_: 16 (almost 17)

_Looks_: Brown hair, and light green eyes.

**Evelyn**

Childhood friend of Amy, and one of the five older girls. Works as a waitress at her parents restaurant. She loves to make clothes, and wants to be a designer one day. Hot tempered, and can definitely protect herself from any guy. Not afraid to speak her mind, and tends to get in trouble for it a lot.

_Age_: 17

_Looks:_ Long, slightly curly, blond hair and blue eyes.

**Augusto**

Works at his grandmothers market. Is a kind and sweet person who hates conflict, trying everything to stop it from happening. Childhood friend of Amy's and second oldest of the group.

_Age_: 17 (almost 18)

Looks: Light brown hair, and blue eyes with a little bit of blue in them.

**Carolina**

Childhood friend of Amy, and one of the five older girls. Works at the register, and helping customers at her fathers sweet shop. Does most of the styling for the shop as well. Older sister of her two twin brothers Lorenzo and Michal, and daughter of

_Age_: 17

_looks:_ long brown hair usually with a pink ribbon in it. olive eyes like Lorenzo's.

**Lorenzo**

childhood friend of Amy's, older twin of Michal and younger brother of Carolina. Works back with his father making sweets, and loves to bake/cook. Has a flying temper, but is usually quiet about it till he finally bursts.

_Age_: 16

_Looks:_ Light brown hair, olive eyes like Carolina, and tan skin.

**Déshí**

Works as a waiter and sometimes cook with his grandfather/father at their restaurant. Is the oldest of the group, and acts like the older brother of the group. Probably since he is the older brother of 5 younger siblings he has to watch over. Very understanding of things. Talented in many forms of fighting.

_Age_: 17 (almost 18)

**Kasumi**

Works as a cashier and customer helper at her parents clothes/book shop. Childhood freind of Amy's and last family to join the Cul-de-sac. Very quiet and serious, but has her girly bubbly moments. loves manga/Anime and draws it very well. Has been practicing Japanese traditional dancing for years. Younger sister of Akio.

Age: 16

Looks: long dark brown hair, and eyes. Usually has her hair up.

**Jennie**

Sister of Amy, and Felix as well as the other daughter of Kathrins. random, and full of energy all the time. Loves to mess around with Ben and side kick to Peter when he needs his evil partner in crime. Very close to Amy.

_Age_: 17

Looks: Light red hair, and sea green/blue eyes.

**Felix**

Brother of Jennie and Amy, and Kathrin's son. He is married to a woman named Marian, and has two children, Jace and Savannah. Helps out at Diner over the summer, and his wife and kids come later on to visit.

_Age_: 26

Looks: strawberry blond hair and Blue eyes.

**Kathrin**

mother of Amy, Jennie, and Felix. Very warm and loving person who's like a mother to everyone. tends to be loud, and laughs a lot to fight away tension or sadness. You really can't keep anything from her, she has eyes behind her back (Or secret sources...) Owns the Diner, and started up Culture Square.

_Age_: 45

_Looks:_ Red hair and bright green eyes.

**Mr. Abney (aka Geffrey)**

Father of Evelyn and Jacques, husband to Mrs. Abney (Aka Felecia). Owns a French restaurant.

_Age_: 38

**Mrs. Abney (aka Felecia)**

Mother of Evelyn and Jacques, husband to Mr. Abney (Aka Geffrey). helps with the French restaurant.

_Age_: 37

**Mr. Zhao (Aka Huang)**

Father of Deshi and his 5 younger siblings. Owns a Chinese restaurant. Husband of Mrs. Zhao.

_Age_:40

**Mr. Abelli (aka Felicio)**  
father of the twins and Carolina. Owns an Italian sweet shop next to the market owned by Rosa.

Age: 35

**Mr. Adelberg (aka Vicktor or old man by Amy)**

Father of peter and Lukas, as well as a fatherly figure to Amy. Second to come to the cul-de-sac after fighting the first war against Russia. He owns the mechanic shop next door to the Diner.

Age: 40


	3. Ch 2 Happy Birthday

"But why did it have to be shopping" i whined for the millionth time. Evelyn just rolled her eyes.

"Come on Amy-Chan, you love clothes" Kasumi said with a gentle smile. She got me there, i did love clothes. Hek, what girl didn't! I just wasn't fond of...shopping...In any way or form.

"And we're buying what ever you want!" Carolina cheered, her walk more of a skip.

"Buuutttt-" Evelyn slammed a finger against my lips.

"Silence! You are shopping and that is final!" she declared, gaining a few stares "not to mention we already dragged you here, and I'm not going back until you buy something." I let out another groan and followed after my three girl-friends.

"at least you admit to taking me against my own will" the three giggled. If only Jennie was here, then we both could have made an escape plan. But sadly, my sister was not here to come up with some insane plan to get us out of the shopping spree. No wonder they didn't ask her to come...

...Then the questions came...

"How does this look Amy?"

"OH! How about this one! Or maybe that one!"

"Does this color match these pants?"

"I think the blue one looks better what do you think Amy?" yada, yada, yada! To hell with this!

"Couldn't we have just gone online" i growled. The three others had already bought four bags full of clothes, while I had only three shirts and a pair of shorts. Carolina looked at me over the rim of her sunglasses.

"Whats the fun in that?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"Oh, i don't know, maybe that it wouldn't make my feet feel like two heavy bricks right now" Evelyn scoffed.

"You need the exerciser mon ami." I rolled my eyes, then stopped dead in my tracks. There it was, sitting in the window with heavens light hitting it perfectly. The waist length leather jacket was a dark maroon color, with a little fur on the top folds, cuffs of the sleeves, and on the edges. A small pocket was on the left side of the chest area, with two other larger pockets on either side on the bottom.

Kasumi saw this and smiled. "Do you want to go check it out?" i dumbly nodded my head, while a giggling Carolina dragged me towards the store. When we came up to the jacket, Evelyn examined the material.

"beautiful" she whispered "The leather is a little worn down, but it's really good quality."

"it sort of looks like one of those bomber jackets. Like the one you have already Amy. You know, the one you love but can't ever wear."

"That's because its way to big on her Carolina-Chan" Kasumi giggled. I blushed and looked away.

"I know, but i still love that jacket"

"You can't even wear it, so why keep it?" Evelyn asked crossing her arms.

"It's a peice of History" I said bluntly.

"Haven't heard that one before" Kasumi snickered. The blush turned from pink to bright red.

"I-I just don't know alright! That jacket is just precious to me, besides..." i fell silent "It's one of the few things i had with me when Kathrin first found me" the three girls went serious for a second, remembering that it was one of the few things from my past.

"Sorry" Carolina said sincerely. The other two gave their own agreements.

"It's alright" I laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "Now how much does this thing cost." i reached for the price tag and read it. Only to drop the paper, and start walking out the store.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Forget it, the things not worth it" i muttered, disappointed with the price. Kasumi grabbed the tag, and i could have sworn her eyes almost popped out of her sockets. Evelyn snatched the tag, and her mouth dropped.

"QU'EST-CE QUE L'ENFER EST AVEC CE PRIX!" She screamed "WHO'S THE OWNER OF THIS PLACE!" on cue a (clearly angry) man came waltzing out.

"Yes" he snarled. A vein was seen popping out on his bald head. Evelyn shoved the price tag in his face.

"This is way to high!" the man narrowed his eyes.

"Actually" he hissed "it's not. Do you know old this jacket is?" Evelyn raised an eyebrow.

"No, but I'm pretty sure it's not worth almost three hundred DOLLARS! Do you think money grows on damn trees!"

"no mam" he was clearly trying his hardest to not kick us all out that instant. "But that is the price, and yes it IS WORTH that much" It was Carolina's turn to come in.

"If you think we're going to pay that much, è necessario essere stupidi" and now the language barrier has come in...We're all screwed...

"No miss, i actually don't think you'll be buying it at all" The small Italians jaw clenched.

"Lower it"

"No"

"Yes" Evelyn came back in.

"Again, my answer is no"

"Please~"

"What language do i have to speak to get you to understand!"

"How about the language of _love_~" Evelyn winked flirtatiously.

"How about you go back to your own country you damn illegal aliens!" And that's when it went down hill. The owner was shouting till his face turned red, Evelyn was cursing loudly in French, and Carolina screamed at him in Italian.

"How long till you think he'll kick us out?" I asked. Kasumi shrugged her shoulders.

"I would give ourselves 5 minuets top, and maybe an security escort out, depends on what Evelyn does."

"true, considering Carolina wouldn't hurt a fly" we stood in our own little silence for 20 seconds.

"...Want to get something to eat?" Kasumi turned to me.

"Sure, i heard there's that new restaurant down the road." I answered nodding my head.

"Alright, I'll text them so they'll know where we are when their done"

"we could also check out that comic shop to, Maybe they have the next volume of black butler i need."

"They might have Attack on Titan as well" Kasumi added as we made our way out of the loud shop, nearly missing the security guards that came running by. "Akio's been looking for it every where."

* * *

"I'm home!" i called out, carrying three full bags. Even though i didn't get the jacket in the end, i had found a few other things. Not to mention all the manga and anime Kasumi and i found. It wasn't till an hour later did the two other girls show up. Grumbling about being kicked out all for my stupid jacket. I never told them to yell at the manager, they did that on their own.

"Quick! Everyone hid and pretend where not here!" Jennie said loudly. a chuckle escaped my lips, and i made my way into the now empty diner. The red head gave me a devilish smile.

"Very funny Jennie" I scoffed. Picking up some plates i walked over to help her set the large table. It was a tradition that on anyone's birthday we would always gather together at their house and hold a huge feast (considering the number of people). Which is why all the tables were set up into one long one. The smell of cooking food wafted from the kitchen, along with Felix's, Katherin's, and his wife's voices. wait?

"Marian!" i called. The petite brunet popped her head around the corner, and gave me a huge smile.

"Happy Birthday sugar" she said in her absolutely adorable southern drawl. I placed the plates down and ran over to hug my favorite (and only) sister-in-law. My older brother has had many girlfriends in his life, but when Marian came to the family, we all knew she was the one.

"I can't believe you're here!" i squealed (Which by the way i almost never did...)

"Neither can i" Felix said and wrapped his arms around his wife. I released her from my death grip and took a step back. Just looking at the two together showed how well they fitted. I froze when i heard maniac laughter from behind me. Over my shoulder, Jennie could be seen holding her stomach, hunched over with her other hand covering her mouth. 'shiza...'

"Jennie" i said slowly "What are yo-"

"ATTACK OF THE TWINS!" Two voices screamed, and i was knocked over by two flying sandy blond fur balls.

"SAVANNAH! JACE!" i roared, but the two little ones were off again, laughing almost as hard as Jennie was.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" The three yelled before i chased them around the house.

* * *

"Ya i remember when i was 17" Felix laughed, clearly drunk. "A time of crazy parties, first kisses, and love. Sweet, sweet love" on my left, Peter was trying his hardest not to double over, and start roar out laughing. who could blame him, my brother had been going on like this for the past hour and a half. He was always never good with alcohol. I took another sip of my coffee, enjoying the scene before me. it was rare to see Felix this...well out of it...

"Maybe i shouldn't have given him that beer..." a gravely voice muttered. I grined brightly at him. "Nah, it's ok Old man. Let him have fun" Vicktor (Aka old man, and Mr. Adelberg) laughed at my words.

"Are you sure it's not 'let us have our fun?'" I giggled.

"Of course" Mr. Abelli (aka Felicio) laughed lightly from across the table, right next to the old German. After dinner, people began to walk around the room. Chatting, and smiling, while a few drunk adults (*Cough*Felix*Cough*) made absolute fools of themselves. To the far left, i could see Savannah and Jace playing with Mr. and Mrs. Zhao's younger children. Along with Mr. and Mrs. Smith talking with Mr. and Mrs. Abney. Glancing to the right, i saw Mr. Smiths son Ben, and furrowed my brows. How could such a kind gentleman be the father of that.

"Stage of rebellion," the old man chuckled "it's the stage of rebellion." I flinched, forgetting how well Mr. Adelberg could read me. Laying my head against the table, i let out a sigh.

"If only he was that shy 8 year old i first meet long ago" Someone let out a scoff.

"Keep dreaming Schwester." two arms wrapped around me, and a chin rested on top of my head.

"Lukas!" i cried. The blond glanced down and grinned.

"Happy Birthday" he said, before handing me a small red, gold and black box.

"Patriotic much?" the boy flicked my forehead.

"Stop being such brat and wait and see will you." he teased, and sat next to Peter. From across the room, Carolina saw this and grabbed her twin brothers hands and dragged them over.

"babbo! Can we give her our present to!" Mr. Abelli smiled at his three children.

"Of course!" reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out a similar small box. Only the colors were red white and green.

"Are we opening presents now" Kathrin's voice echoed, and she sat to my right. Jennie came and stood behind me.

"OI! everyone get over here!" Jennie all but screamed, catching everyone attention. I blushed, and sunk lower into my seat.

"Did you have to do that?" i asked to the grinning maniac.

""Yep~" she answered, popping the P. Everyone brought over chairs, and other small tables surrounding me. Then, Kathrin stood up, and cleared her throat.

"This year, instead of all buying you separate presents, we decided to work together and get you one." My mother nodded her head, and a few people got up, dropping small flag colored boxes down. I looked at them, curious of what was inside.

"And i thought we all couldn't get any more patriotic" i mutters. The room roared with laughter.

"At least it wasn't as bad Augusto's" Jacques snickered. the Spaniard rolled his eyes.

"British flag boxers, a beret with the French flag and two T-shirts with the German AND Prussian flag. Ya, i think you've guys got us beat." Lukas, Peter, Jacques, and Ben gave him wide grins.

"At least they weren't co-" Mr. Smith slapped his hand over his son mouth.

"Children" was all he said, glaring at the younger through half rimmed glasses.

"You guys are the worst sometimes" Kasumi said, shaking her head. Besides her Aiko had an amuse look on his face.

"Come on just open them!" Carolina whined.

"Alright, alright, calm down!" I laughed. "But witch one do i open first?" Marian handed me an American flag one, all the while trying to hide the beer from her husband with a smile on her face. This box was slightly bigger then the others I noticed as I tore the paper apart, revealing a black velvet box. Opening the box, my eyes went wide.

A small leather and chain bracelet sat within the box, with a silver blue star and a mini statue of liberty charm. Blue eyes looked at each and every person in the room, who's own shown with excitement. I began to open the other colorful boxes, revealing their own small charms to go with it. An Eiffel tower and red rose, big Ben with the Tardis (The only thing me and Ben never argued during, and actually had calm conversations), a great wall of china with a golden dragon, the Colosseum and plate of paste (Of course it was Lorenzo...Of course...),The Sagrada Familia church with a guitar, a Naruto leaf village symbol and a red Fuji mountain (we had all agreed it was one of the most stupid things America has ever tried to do...) and finally...

"I can't" i said immediately as the shiny silver and black cross came into view. "I can't take it Viktor" The old man just stared at me for a moment.

"And why not?" my eyes continued to study it.

"Because, you gained this...for helping my country." i whispered. It was true. Only 10 years ago the Russians were bombing, and attacking our land. No one knew exactly why, or how they became so strong, so fast. Or was it, how fast we became weak. However, it didn't matter and a few countries came to our aid. The first to come was Great Britain, then slowly came France, Germany, Japan, and Canada as well as a few others. The old man had joined the war when he was 22, leaving behind his new (now pregnant) wife and two son's. He was a military genius, as they called him, and was soon well known through out all the troops.

All my life i had seen that cross. Sitting in a box on the fire pit mantel, as the old man told us stories of the times of war. He had even taken the opportunity to teach Peter, Lukas, and me how to fight. On top of Mr. Zaho teaching us karate, and Mr. Himura Kendo and other swordsmanship. I will never be as good as Aiko with a sword, or Deshi with his speed and strength, but i still have found it useful over the years.

"our country" Viktor corrected with a smile "I will always be proud of the place i come from, but for now, this is my country as well. I live here, and get the same exact benefits as you do Amy" i blushed at my childishness.

"Sorry" i mumbled. "But at the same ti-"

"TAKE THE DAMN THING!" Peter roared, and put me into a headlock.

"Ow! Peter that hurts you ass!" I snapped as he grind-ed his fist against my head.

"We all agreed on it, so there's no need to feel bad brat" Lukas chuckled and placed the box in my hand. released from the death hold I turned towards Viktor, who only smiled and nodded his head. I looked down at the box, and held it close to my chest.

"Thank you...Thank you all i love it..."

"It's to remind you of where you came from Amy" Kathrin placed a hand on my shoulder "you are all growing up so fast, and one day, i know you'll have to leave us. Just like Felix did...well until he came back" she acted annoyed but we all knew she was happy to have her oldest son with her.

"HEY!" Felix shouted, finally showing signs of sobering up. I watched the people before me. My family, my home, my life. This was me, and i was lucky to have this kind of life. Clipping all the charms to the chain area, i tied the leather together and let it hang against my wrist. It fit nicely, like a perfect glove. A smile, and then tears.

"Oh come on don't go cri'n on us!" Augusto laughed. I jumped up and hugged the laughing Spainerd.

"Thank you so much, i love you all." There was a series of awes and chuckles as i gave everyone a hug. Walking up to Kasumi and Akio, i leaned forward to give a hug. Akio placed his cup down on the table, and then we both froze.

A large crack had appeared on the cup, almost forbiddingly. His chocolate brown eyes meet mine, and widened in an instant. His mouth opened up, but then from the corner of my eye i spotted something. The large dish cupboard where the younger children were playing began to shake, and shift around. Along with a few pans in the kitchen. 'What the' Then, a flash of light, and the whole room began to shake.

"Earth quake!"

The cabinets fell, glass plates and ornaments crashed against the floor. Signs began to fall over, and just standing up became a challenge in itself. A hand grabbed me and yanked me down under a table next to the window. My eyes were meet with Lorenzo's olive green ones and tanned frightened face. His mouth opened up and began to form words I couldn't hear or understand. My ears rang, and the only sound penetrating them was a high pitched whistle sound, like a dead line on a phone. Everything became blurry and slowed down. The lights flickered on and off. My body began to shake, probably from Lorenzo trying to get my attention, but I couldn't answer. Couldn't move. Could speak. My body was frozen, almost like the world before me was. The room lit up with a blinding orange and yellow light once again, showing the cowering forms underneath the table.

Screams, it was the first thing I heard. Hundreds and hundreds of screaming voices. It made me want to scream with them, to let them out of my head before it exploded from within.

The first thing I felt was pain. Searing hot pain throughout my whole body, as if someone had thrown me from a cliff, into a fire, and then piled a thousand pounds of dirt and rubble on top of me.

The first thing I saw was death and destruction. It flashed before my eyes, different towns and cites. Demolished with bodies laying all over the ground. At least... I thought they were human. Limbs were thrown and, what looked like, blown off across the streets. Faces burnt away, with melting flesh and bloodied bones. I wanted to throw up all over the floor that instant.

The second thing I saw chilled me to the bone. A man stood amongst the death and rubble with his back towards me. Blond hair, almost an eerie white silver, with a long trench coat and scarf to warm for the hot summer days. He laughed like a child who had just won some game. Anger boiled within me, and I stood up. Why was I so angry? That laugh could have meant anything yet.. . He makes me angry just by looking at him. I took a step forward, then froze, I could actually move in the dream. It was as if I was actually in the dream.

"Where are you now Jones? Are you not going to come and save your people like the hero you claim to be da?" The man giggled, slowly turning into maniac laughter. This man was Russian, I noted, as the sense of dread continued to grow.

'The earth quake, was it really that? Or another attack by Russia? And who's this Jones he's talking about? And...why do I feel so sad?'

From the corner of my eye I spotted a long metal pipe. Never letting the man out of my sight, I shuffled over to grab to weapon. SNAP! I froze, and the man wen stiff. He turned around with an equally childish and malicious as his laugh, and deep violet eyes full of malicious thoughts. I stood a little straighter and narrowed my eyes. He looked amused, but slowly everything changed. The Russians smile flattered and opened in shock eyes full of fear and confusion.

"I-it can't be... You look just like-"

"AMELIA!" a voice cut through the air and cold water drenched my body. I leaned forward gasping and coughing up stray water that made it to my lungs.

"W-what happened?" My voice was horse, like someone had dragged sand paper repeatedly over my vocal cords.

"You passed out during the earth quake" Marian informed placing a hand against my cold and clammy forehead.

"I-the diner"

"Sh, sweetie don't worry about it. We can clean it up in the morning. In the mean time, everyone else should go and check up of their own homes" Kathrin looked at everyone else, who gave small agreements. Felix picked me up and began up the stairs. Right before I disappeared around the corner, I caught Lukas stare. He tapped two fingers against his side three times and I flashed my three finger salute. We all knew this wasn't a normal earth quake, and we were going to find out the truth.

_**Translations**_

QU'EST-CE QUE L'ENFER EST AVEC CE PRIX- WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS PRICE! (French)

è necessario essere stupidi- You must be stupid (Italian)

_**Characters!**_

**Amy**

Was adopted by Kathrin at a young age, and is the main character of the story. Knows nothing about her past, but holds onto three words that fills her with emotions unknown to her. Works as a waitress at her families diner. Childhood friends with everyone in her neighborhood. Sister of Felix and Jennie.

_Age_: 17

_Looks_: Short wheat blond hair, with a little piece sticking out in the front, but it has a slight curl to it. Sky blue eyes, and tan skin. Wears a lot of combat boots, and converse, and usually has a waist length jacket on. (however in the summer that can be changed...) Her style is fun and outgoing (guess you could say hipster…..), and she's never afraid to try something new.

_Personality_: Outgoing, yet shy at times, and can be easily embarrassed. Random, and can have her odd bubbly moments. Loves to be with people and help them out. Hardworking (mostly in the shops) and won't give up on things until they're done. Stubborn as an OX and has a flaring temper (Peter and Ben swear she has bipolar disorder). Can be calm and level headed at times. As well as very mature and stoic (two versions of this). Sarcastic (mostly with Ben...). Scared of the dark and Russians (But doesn't know why exactly...A/N-will be explained later...) Very intelligent as well, but still has a lot to learn. (she can have her blond moments however…..) Also she has weird states that everyone calls "Amy's 7 stages." Each one reveals a trait much stronger, that it overpowers the rest. For example, in Amy's Calm state she is more quiet and observant of things (instead of being so dense and spontaneous). She tends to go into this stage when a crisis hits and they need a level headed person to help them out, or when she feels at peace (other things effect this stage, but will be shown though the story)

_Strengths_: Outgoing, hardworking, powerful/smart.

_Weakness_: Scared easily, hot tempered, can be very (VERY!) dense and stupid at times, acts without thinking.

**Peter**

Childhood friend of Amy's (and everyone else. They're a big group of old friends), Lukas' younger brother and son of Mr. Adelberg (aka Viktor). Works at his fathers mechanic shop. Is very close to Amy like his brother, and even calls her his little sister. He is best friends with Ben, Jacques, and Augusto (Also part of the childhood friends). Good with cars, but mostly likes to work on motorcycles, and even has a few he owns.

_Age__:_ 17

_Looks_: brown hair and ocean blue eyes. Always has a bright grin on his face, a mischievous look in his eyes.

**Lukas**

Childhood friend of Amy. Older brother of Peter, and Mr. Adelberg's son (Aka Viktor). Also works at his fathers Mechanic shop. He is very close to Amy like his brother, and is practically like an older brother to her (and she his little sister, which he does call her like Peter). Very good with cars like his father, and can fix almost anything.

_Age_: 18

_Looks_: Very tall (5.10) blond hair, and bright blue eyes. Is mischievous like his brother, but seems more mature and quiet then the other.

**Ben (Aka Benjamin)**

Childhood friend of Amy's (and the group). Is a jack a** most of the time but has his sweet moments. Even though he and Amy are close friends they tend to fight a lot (along with Evelyn whom he loathes with a fiery passion.) Works at his fathers/Mothers bookshop, as well as managing the music section. Talented musician/singer.

_Age_: 17

_Looks_: messy black hair, dark blue eyes, and piercings all along his ears (his left side has more than his right and no gauges). Overall punk look.

**Jacques**

Son of Mr. and Mrs. Abney, and Evelyn's younger brother. Childhood friend of Amy and part of the devious group (Augusto, Peter, Benjamin) Works as a chef in his fathers french restaurant, and loves to cook/bake.

_Age_: 16 (almost 17)

_Looks_: Brown hair, and light green eyes.

**Evelyn**

Childhood friend of Amy, and one of the five older girls. Works as a waitress at her parents restaurant. She loves to make clothes, and wants to be a designer one day. Hot tempered, and can definitely protect herself from any guy. Not afraid to speak her mind, and tends to get in trouble for it a lot.

_Age_: 17

_Looks:_Long, slightly curly, blond hair and blue eyes.

**Augusto**

Works at his grandmothers market. Is a kind and sweet person who hates conflict, trying everything to stop it from happening. Childhood friend of Amy's and second oldest of the group.

_Age_: 17 (almost 18)

Looks: Light brown hair, and blue eyes with a little bit of blue in them.

**Carolina**

Childhood friend of Amy, and one of the five older girls. Works at the register, and helping customers at her fathers sweet shop. Does most of the styling for the shop as well. Older sister of her two twin brothers Lorenzo and Michal, and daughter of

_Age_: 17

_looks:_ long brown hair usually with a pink ribbon in it. olive eyes like Lorenzo's.

**Lorenzo**

childhood friend of Amy's, older twin of Michal and younger brother of Carolina. Works back with his father making sweets, and loves to bake/cook. Has a flying temper, but is usually quiet about it till he finally bursts.

_Age_: 16

_Looks:_ Light brown hair, olive eyes like Carolina, and tan skin.

**Déshí**

Works as a waiter and sometimes cook with his grandfather/father at their restaurant. Is the oldest of the group, and acts like the older brother of the group. Probably since he is the older brother of 5 younger siblings he has to watch over. Very understanding of things. Talented in many forms of fighting.

_Age_: 17 (almost 18)

**Kasumi**

Works as a cashier and customer helper at her parents clothes/book shop. Childhood freind of Amy's and last family to join the Cul-de-sac. Very quiet and serious, but has her girly bubbly moments. loves manga/Anime and draws it very well. Has been practicing Japanese traditional dancing for years. Younger sister of Akio.

Age: 16

Looks: long dark brown hair, and eyes. Usually has her hair up.

**Jennie**

Sister of Amy, and Felix as well as the other daughter of Kathrins. random, and full of energy all the time. Loves to mess around with Ben and side kick to Peter when he needs his evil partner in crime. Very close to Amy.

_Age_: 17

Looks: Light red hair, and sea green/blue eyes.

**Felix**

Brother of Jennie and Amy, and Kathrin's son. He is married to a woman named Marian, and has two children, Jace and Savannah. Helps out at Diner over the summer, and his wife and kids come later on to visit.

_Age_: 26

Looks: strawberry blond hair and Blue eyes.

**Kathrin**

mother of Amy, Jennie, and Felix. Very warm and loving person who's like a mother to everyone. tends to be loud, and laughs a lot to fight away tension or sadness. You really can't keep anything from her, she has eyes behind her back (Or secret sources...) Owns the Diner, and started up Culture Square.

_Age_: 45

_Looks:_ Red hair and bright green eyes.

**Mr. Abney (aka Geffrey)**

Father of Evelyn and Jacques, husband to Mrs. Abney (Aka Felecia). Owns a French restaurant.

_Age_: 38

**Mrs. Abney (aka Felecia)**

Mother of Evelyn and Jacques, husband to Mr. Abney (Aka Geffrey). helps with the French restaurant.

_Age_: 37

**Mr. Zhao (Aka Huang)**

Father of Deshi and his 5 younger siblings. Owns a Chinese restaurant. Husband of Mrs. Zhao.

_Age_:40

**Mr. Abelli (aka Felicio)**  
father of the twins and Carolina. Owns an Italian sweet shop next to the market owned by Rosa.

Age: 35

**Mr. Adelberg (aka Vicktor or old man by Amy)**

Father of peter and Lukas, as well as a fatherly figure to Amy. Second to come to the cul-de-sac after fighting the first war against Russia. He owns the mechanic shop next door to the Diner.

Age: 40


End file.
